Lunar Towers
The Lunar Towers location comprises large open desertic plains littered with ancient Towers, much older than those previously found, these Towers are build with ebony black rock and an inner frame of a durable metal that's barely started corroding. Only one of the towers can be entered, the entrances to the towers are buried underground except for the one, which was placed on the edge of a small cliff and thus its entrance is still visible, long and wide bridges connect each tower at different points. Layout *'Base Camp': Set in at the bottom of a valley close to the plains, one can see the ominous black towers from a distance. *'Area 1': A large open area with an ever-present sandstorm, sometimes large monsters come here. *'Area 2': The entrance of a tower, the floor is mostly sand, there is a staircase leading up and what seems to be a downwards staircase filled with sand. *'Area 3': A large terrace at the border of the tower, the sandstorm rages heavily here, the path onwards is via a large vine leading to a bridge. *'Area 4': A massive bridge, one can see the sandstorm's intensity decreasing past this point, with several sand twisters on the horizon. *'Area 5': A medium-sized room in another tower, similar to the entrance of the previous one, many gathering points can be seen here. *'Area 6': A long and wide staircase leading to the biggest tower, some climbing is needed to traverse this section as the staircase and the bridge supporting it started collapsing, the walls at the entrance seem to contain several different alphabets. *'Area 7': Similar to Area 5, the entrance to the next area is a spiral staircase to the summit instead. *'Area 8': A large circular area, the top of the largest tower, it contains a withered garden with some disturbing statues of humanoid beings named "The Elons", many powerful monsters have been sighted here. Notes *Many hunters and explorers have expressed concerns regarding visions of shadow-like beings watching them from blind spots inside the towers, coupled with a few reports of strange sounds or whispers coming out of thin air, many have started to consider the place as cursed. *There are many scripts in the walls, what's more strange is the fact that each tower features an unique alphabet from each other. *Some of the deciphered texts speak of the origins of the towers, who built them and their relationship with the ancients: **"Behold the Birth of the Starchild" is a poem that appears in several of the towers with minimal variation outside of the language used, it depicts how the first race came from the crucible dragon and descended upon the planet, planting the seeds of flora and building the black towers to reach back into the skies, as they built, they began to separate themselves into groups with their own languages, eventually developing the transcription script which helps with translating between the many languages, as they reached the skies they saw the crucible dragon falling from the skies and a long slender black dragon perching on the towers, quickly reducing their inhabitants to dust, the survivors retreated inside and worked on the seed of life, which would grow into a tree, and from this tree came the wyverns, leviathans and prime humans. Category:Areas Category:YukiHerz